That's Not My Name
by neon-watches
Summary: Kurt's getting sick of the nicknames.


"Have you chosen a song to sing in glee yet?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

Kurt masked his hair in hair spray before closing his locker. "No. Mr. Schue said to pick a song to sing that sends out a message you need to be heard. I have no messages to give." He shrugged.

"Hey Princess." Puck greeted the diva as he walked by.

Kurt sighed in annoyance. "Not my name, Noah." He called, but it was no use. Puck was long gone.

"Hey, Kurt. Do you have your song picked out?" Tina asked during lunch.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "I'm trying, but I don't have any messages to give out. I wish Mr. Schue would be more specific."

Finn sat down next to Kurt with a slice of pizza and ruffled his hair. "Hey lil' bro." He said before chowing down.

The countertenor glared at his stepbrother and fixed his hair. "I'm two months older than you, Finn." He snapped.

The taller boy shrugged and continued to eat.

"What seems to be the problem, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Well, I'm just having trouble finding a message to send out." The boy admitted.

The teacher smiled. "Think. What is something you are constantly trying to tell people but it seems like they aren't listening?" Will asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well-."

"Hold that thought, Porcelain. Crisco Curls and I need to have a little chat. Now." Sue Sylvester said as she entered the office.

"My name's Kurt." The boy hugged, but neither of the adults was listening.

With a sigh, Kurt left the office and mad his way to his locker. He had just turned the corner when a wave of freezing ice hit his face. Damn, it stung. He wiped blue slushy from his eyes and glared at Karofsky.

"What is your problem?" He asked angrily.

The jock towered over him. "What's my problem? My problem is that I'm tryin' to enjoy my day but you keep prancin' around sprinklin' you fairy dust everywhere, homo." He said frighteningly.

"I have a name, you know." Kurt barked.

"Really, Fancy? Don't care." The bully sneered and walked away.

"Ugh!" Kurt shrieked in frustration and kicked a locker.

Kurt was having a terrible day, but at least he had glee next. He happily strutted into the room and sat down in his favorite chair in the back.

Sam sat down next to him with a friendly smile. "Hey, dude. You seen Quinn anywhere today?" He wondered.

Kurt sighed impatiently. "No, Sam and please try to refrain from calling me 'dude.'" He said.

"Oh, sorry dude." Sam apologized, not even realizing what he had said.

Kurt shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up!" He shouted before storming out of the room and leaving a confused Sam to wonder what he had done wrong.

*Thursday afternoon, two days later*

"So Kurt. You have a song for us?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone had already gone, leaving just Kurt to perform.

The brunette nodded confidently and flounced to the front of the room. "It took me a while but I finally found a strong message that needs to be learned." He said. "Girls? A little help?"

The girls of New Directions got up and took their positions behind Kurt. He looked coldly at the boys.

"You gentlemen aren't very good at listening. I have created a rendition of a song by The Ting Tings that sum up my thought's completely." He announced.

The guys glanced at each other in confusion as a beat started.

_Four letter word just to get me along  
>It's a K-U-R-T and I'm biting on my tongue and uh<br>I keep stalling, and keeping me together  
>People around gotta find something to say now<em>

_Holding back, everyday the same  
>Don't wanna be a loner<br>Listen to me, oh no, I never say anything at all  
>But with nothing to consider they forget my name, ame, ame<em>

Kurt pointed to a boy every time he said 'ame.'

_They call me Dude  
>They call me Princess<br>They call me Homo  
>They call me Queer<em>

_That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<em>

_They call me lil bro  
>But I'm still older though<br>Or maybe Porcelain  
>Drives me insane<em>

_That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<em>

_Are you calling me darling?  
>Are you calling me bird?<br>They call me Fag  
>(Are you calling me darling?)<br>They call me Fancy  
>They call me Fairy<br>They call me Gay_

_That's not my name  
>That's not my name<br>That's not my name  
>That's not my name<em>

When Kurt finished, Mr. Schue and the guys sat in silence, each wearing a look of shock on their face. Panting, the countertenor placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

"Very good, Kurt. That was one of the best performances I've seen from you so far and you really sent out your message." Will said proudly.

Kurt nodded and looked at the boys with an expression of triumph.

The next morning Kurt was at his locker chatting with Brittany. Puck walked by and waved. "Hey, Kurt." He said.

Kurt smiled.

At lunch, the guys said addressed Kurt by his name every time they spoke to him.

"So, did your message work?" Will asked during glee that day.

Kurt nodded happily, then frowned.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" The teacher asked.

The brunette shrugged. "I dunno. I guess now that the guys are calling me Kurt, I just don't enjoy it anymore. I miss the nicknames. Not the names themselves, just the affection behind them." He said sadly.

"God, Porcelain. There is just no pleasing you and your pathetic life that you feel the need to sing about." Sue said as she walked in.

Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks Coach." He said and happily walked out.


End file.
